In Vino Veritas
by OnTheHoney
Summary: After the case in Oklahoma the team meet at Rossi's for a cooking lesson. But the good food and wine expose a truth that neither Prentiss nor Reid had expected to come out. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey Everyone! So I have shamelessly been enjoying stories published and though I could try to contribute. Please R&R, it's my first time publishing anything so be gentle popping my cherry. :-P**_

_**Alas, I do not own Criminal although I wish I own Spencer Reid ... or Aaron Hotchner ... or at least Dave Rossi's mansion!**_

Spencer raised his glass of wine and took a sip. Rossi had decided, to avoid too much chaos that they would all cook in pairs while he supervised. He made (more than) "tempered suggestions" of what the pairs should be. Derek with his Baby Girl, Hotch with JJ and Spencer with Emily. Spencer wanted to be able to just let go. But it was too hard. They cooked dinner in a barely comfortable silence. Speaking only when necessary. In true Italian tradition, they all sat around the same table and enjoyed their dinner. Emily was sitting next to him. The evening went by smoothly and it was not until everyone got up to go home that the team noticed Reid had overindulged in the Chianti.

"Well well! Look who's 'corckscrewed' up!" Garcia said

"I know they say _in vino veritas_ Reid but I'm curious to know what you expected to discover that you didn't already know!" Rossi teased.

Everyone laughed. In his ever so clueless expression, Reid answered

"Nothing."

"Looks like Pretty Boy's gonna need a ride home!" Morgan said

"I'm fine" Reid said, "I drove to get here."

"Well you sure as hell aren't driving to get out of here" Emily said "Come on I'll take you home, you're on my way anyway."

"Good idea. You can come get your car in the morning"

Once Hotch had spoken these words, Reid knew he was in no position to argue. They all thanked Rossi and walked out the door. Spencer slightly staggered his way to the passenger seat of Emily's car. Soon they were on their way to his apartment. Spencer was slumped next to Emily; his seatbelt holding him in a somewhat seated position. He was in a secondary state blankly staring at the road. He had blamed the food and wine at first, until he realized there was something else. It had started while they were cooking together, and had kept intensifying over the course of the evening. With each breath he took, it became more and more intoxicating. It was the soft sweet smell of coconut, mixed with something else. Her natural scent maybe. Now that there were in the small habitat of a car, it was overpowering him.

Emily was nervous. She had offered to take Reid home to test the waters in the hope that the lingering tension would have lifted. She decided the best way was to put it all out there.

"Reid" She said. "I have to say something. You don't have to answer, you don't even have to listen but I would just like for you to know this. And after that I promise you I won't bother you with this again… I can't imagine what I put you through. And if I could take it all back, I would, I promise. I know it's not enough. But I'm sorry. I am. I like to think that if you are this upset is it's because you care about me, at least as much as I care about you. JJ and I had no choice. And I really hope we can put this all behind us and move on. I really missed you Reid, and I wish we wouldn't waste time being awkward around each other and go back to the way things were."


	2. Chapter 2

As she spoke, Emily didn't dare to look at him. She felt like if she did she'd turn to stone. None of them spoke until they arrived at Spencer's building. It took him a second to realize the car had stopped. Her last sentence had brought up a question to his mind that he was burning to ask but couldn't decide whether it would have been him or the wine talking. He knew after tonight there might not be another time they would be alone together. Before deciding whether he was too drunk to know if he really meant what he was thinking he decided to stall. Worst comes to worst it would allow him to savor that sweet smell a little longer before she left. He turned to her,

"Can you walk me up? I'm afraid I'll stop at the wrong floor or something." he chuckled.

"Sure" Emily said shyly.

She felt vulnerable after pouring her heart out to him and not even knowing whether he cared or not. While she had been away all those months, she had missed the team, all six of them, But there was something different about Reid. It dawned on her she felt more than friendship towards him after the first two months. One night after another nightmare about Ian Doyle's attempt to kill her, her subconscious had altered the way things had unfolded. Reid had come to her rescue. He had shot Doyle before he could drive that stake in her stomach, and as soon as he had reached her to make sure she was okay, her lips had come crashing against his. And at that precise moment she would wake up. Over the following five months she had had this dream several times. She had been so happy to come back and see him again. Though she didn't expect anything to happen between them, just being close to him after so long would have been enough. But her enthusiasm had hit the cold wall of Reid's anger and resentment and now she would be lucky if he was nice to her again, let alone friendly.

She unfastened his seat belt and unlocked the car doors. They silently made their way to the elevator, then into Reid's apartment.

"Well here we are."

Emily said. She took a quick look around Reid's loft. It was functional more than anything else, yet looked quite comfortable. Stacks and stacks of books were strewn across the hardwood floor and dinning room table. The bed was covered in what looked like a set of sheets representing pheasants in the woods. As Emily prepared to say she was leaving, Reid turned to face her, looked at her.

"What if I didn't want things to go back to the way they were?" he said.

Emily's heart stopped for a second "I 'd understand where you're coming from. But I'd ask you to nonetheless …"

He interrupted her "No I mean, what if I wanted something else…something … more?"

Emily looked at him for the first time in what felt like an eternity. She didn't dare imagine he meant what she wanted him to mean. She couldn't be sure. Not with all the anger he harbored towards her. Was this some sort of mind game he was playing? As she reflected over what she had just heard, it wasn't until she saw him slump on the couch his face between his hands that she realized she hadn't responded to him.

"What the hell am I doing?" she heard him mutter. "I'm sorry I think I've had too much wine. And food. And you."

Emily couldn't help herself. She wasn't sure what he meant but she knew she wanted to comfort him. She crouched down beside him and held his forearms to encourage him to look at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Reid. What did you mean by that?"

Spencer figured it was already out there. He hadn't really thought before uttering those words. And now whatever he did he couldn't take back the fast that he had said them and she had heard him. He opened up and let it out. All of it. The reason for his anger. How he felt when he thought she was gone. What he meant by what he'd said.

"I'm not even sure" he said "When I thought I'd lost you. All I could think about was what I never had the chance to tell you. I thought, 'how can she be dead when I didn't get a chance to say goodbye? Or to tell her how I really felt about her?' My mind, I rely on it everyday to get through life, because I don't know how else to be. It suits me because it makes most things obvious, but it also terrifies me because I know I can lose it one day and have to depend on other people to feed myself. And the only sane person who ever liked it, with all of what it implies and not in spite of it was gone and I just … I didn't know how I was gonna get through without you. I…"

"Reid…" she whispered.

Reid's revelation sent Emily on cloud nine. She couldn't believe he felt that way about her. She couldn't express her own feelings to him with words, she willed him to look at her, and see that she had longed to hear these words from him. And that she felt the same way about him.

"Look at me. … Reid"

Before she realized what was going on, Spencer had lifted his head to look at her. The second he saw her face, he had grabbed it and had desperately collided his lips against hers. He had initiated the kiss, but she seemed as eager for it as he was; making it as fierce as her desire for not just his body, but his heart and soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer sprung from the sofa, his hands clasped tightly around Emily's face. All of his emotions came rushing to the forefront, intertwining with one another. As they took over him, their intensity was translated in each of his movements. He pinned her against the wall breaking away from her only for air. He wasn't thinking. He was feeling. Angry with her. Hungry for her. A hunger Emily seemed to share, and was eager to satisfy. She had been surprised by his impulsive, almost primal behavior. It was very much unlike Reid to act without thinking. It was a side of him she ignored existed, and was more than happy to help him uncover. His hands found her belt and immediately worked at undoing it, while she did the same. In seconds, they had removed just enough clothing from each other. Emily grabbed him, while he grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist. In one thrust, he joined himself to her. Neither one of them had expected the impact such a simple and natural act would have on them. Emily's eyes opened wide as she took a sharp breath in. Spencer locked eyes with her while a rough grunt escaped his lips. He stood still like this for a moment, panting while gazing into her, until the urge to posses her set his hips in motion again. He ardently started to rock them both forth and back while he clawed at the back of her thigh and she grazed at his scalp and tugged his hair. Each time he plunged into her, his anger faded further away, until it became as distant as the sound of Emily's shoulder blades connecting with the wall. The sparks of pleasure that had started in the small of his back expanded into a blaze that traveled to his shaft before spreading through his whole body and exploding into her. Emily didn't know if it was his eyes melting into hers or the discovery of a hot-blooded, need-driven, Reid whose existence she hadn't suspected, but, feeling Reid explode inside of her, as she felt his body vibrate and stiffen against hers, was enough to make her topple over the edge bellowing in ecstasy. An interminable minute went by as they both rode the last ripples of their climax, and collapsed onto one another on the floor, struggling to catch their breaths.

After a few minutes, they were able to move. Emily rolled off Spencer and lay on her back, still panting. The first words she was able to utter were

"I think I blacked out there for a second!"

Spencer chuckled,

"Well I'm sure I did!"

They laughed. Spencer rolled on top of her, and nested his nose and lips in the nook of her neck, while his long delicate fingers worked at unzipping her sweater, and pulling her pants off while he regaled on her pearly skin. In the meantime, she had pushed his blazer off his shoulders, and before he realized what was going on, she rolled him on his back and finished undressing him before she straddled him.

"My turn." she said

The look of surprise on his face quickly turned into a naughty one as she ripped his t-shirt open latched on his earlobe, licking and suckling at it while whispering what she was going to do to him. Anticipation made Spencer's body shiver as he caressed her naked body and nipped at whatever part of it he could get. It wasn't long before he was stiff again. Emily slowly slid down his body; placing feather light kisses on it as she went. She started stroking him with one hand while tickling his perineum with the other. Spencer was writhing underneath her, focusing on the delicious fire that was consuming. And just when he thought he could get anymore aroused, he stiffened in her hand. Emily then started licking his penis from the base to the tip before engulfing it into her mouth.

"Oh God Emily!" Spencer breathed.

He propped himself on his elbows to watch her as her head bobbed up and down his lap, but the sight of her looking up at him was too much and his arms gave up sending him laying back down on his back. Breaths and whimpers kept escaping his lips, to which Emily responded with moans of pleasure. The vibrations added to the suction made Spencer twitch into her mouth. Feeling that he was so close to the edge, Emily playfully released him from her mouth, and started grazing at the inside of his thighs with her teeth.

"Emily I might have to renege on my decision to forgive you if you keep teasing me that way!" he fought to utter.

"I don't think you're in a position to make any threats right now Dr Reid." Emily said in a voice so sexy he thought his whole body was gonna implode. He managed to sit up, interrupting her ministrations. Slamming his lips against hers, devouring her as he said:

"I want you… Now… Right now..."

They jousted for dominance while kissing, until Emily finally crawled forward, leaving him with no choice but to play by her rules. She was, herself reaching her threshold, and it wouldn't be long before she had to have him as well. She positioned him at her entrance and descended on him. She rode him while bracing herself on his torso while he pebbled her nipples between his fingers. As they were both got closer to oblivion, it was as though the last few weeks hadn't happened. As if he had finally realized that she had really missed him, and that the fundament of his resentment towards her was all of the care and affection he bore towards her. Emily was getting more than she had ever hoped for. She hadn't been sure of the reason of his sudden desire for her until he had clung to her and rested his head against her heart after they had indulged into each other bodies for the first time. As new as this all was, he was still Spencer Reid. Just the idea of being intimate with a woman was tightly knitted to harboring a certain level of affection for her. This was going to go beyond just this night. Spencer shoved his fingers into her hips, trying to deepen their connection. As he felt himself close to coming, he reached with his fingers for the bundle of nerves between her legs and in an act very much unlike him pinched it hard between his thumb and index before giving it a light tug. Emily cried out in pleasure as she came, taking Spencer with her.

She collapsed on top of him as the last wave of her orgasm crashed on her center. A laugh of exhausted pleasure escaped Spencer's lips as he asked:

"Is it wrong that I'm already thinking about having my way with you again?"

Emily laughed and answered:

"Nothing wrong with that Dr, I think you and I just can't get enough of each other."

"Just let me catch my breath we'll put that little theory of yours to the test Agent Prentiss."


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for the amazing reviews! I hope you like the following chapters as much! I think it's going to be 5 chapters all together so I'll probably finish it tomorrow! Thanks again for the reviews! ****Enjoy**_!

Emily's phone went off in her pant pocket. As she was moving to get it, Spencer extended his arms, pulled it out of her pocket and gave it to her.

Her face turned scarlet as she whispered in a slight panic

"It's JJ!"

"Well aren't you going to answer it?"

"Shhhhh …" she said as she covered his mouth with her hand. She answered the phone.

"JJ! Hi!"

At the other end of the line JJ was impatient to share her relief with the one person who could understand. Little did she know that Emily herself had gotten a relief of a whole other sort.

"Hey! Sorry to call so late I figured you'd still be up."

"Yes, I was um, getting ready to… get in the shower!"

Spencer perfectly understood why Emily would want to keep their newborn liaison a secret. It had happened very simply and naturally, but it was all still so new. They almost lived with a team of highly skilled profilers. Very little was private. That's why they didn't even need to talk about it. They would keep this to themselves as long as possible. But the temptation was too big for him. He started nibbling at Emily's palm while she was trying to sound normal on the phone with JJ.

"I was wondering how it had gone on the way back with Spence. I don't know I guess part of me was worried all the smiles and niceness at Rossi's were just a big front."

"Oh, that!" Emily said holding back a giggle. "Well I'm sure the wine was a big help. But um, I think we're good!"

By now, Spencer had freed his lips from her hands, and was placing hollow open-mouthed kisses along Emily's jaw line and caressing her back, causing her to end her last sentence in a quite perceptible shudder.

"Is everything alright?" JJ asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm just … a little cold. But um, it's all good. So let me hop in the shower and I'll see you tomorrow at brunch."

"Ok great. I texted Spence about it but he must be asleep already."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll reply in the morning to say he's coming."

"Yeah. Well good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye" As soon as she hung up, Emily grabbed Spencer's forearms and pinned them on the floor above his head.

"Not nice Dr Reid!" she said, her face millimeters from his.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence "I had to keep busy while you were on the phone. And I could have done much worse."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Spencer defiantly raised his eyebrows and slowly brought up his knee, pushing against Emily's pelvic bone, eliciting a moan from her.

"For example." He said.

"Okay I have to give you that one… I also have to pay my water bill."

"I never understood that one" Spencer said. "First door on your right."

Emily got up and made her way to the bathroom under Spencer's coveting eyes. He also got up and got rid of the remainder of his t-shirt unable to help a wicked smile. When he heard the flush, he walked to the bathroom where he found Emily washing her hands. He closed the door behind him and pressed his body against Emily's back. As his hand traveled up her stomach, he felt the fibrous tissue of the scar caused by Ian Doyle's attempt to take away the answer to the question mark his heart had been for so long. Emily squirmed uneasily underneath him and tried covering it with her hand. Moving it, he leaned his temple against hers and placing kisses on the side of her face.

Their eyes met in the mirror and she dropped her head, feeling self-conscious. Spencer didn't need her to say anything. He just said:

"It's part of you. And you are perfect."

She turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Perfect" he repeated. "Come on." He added. He led her into the shower stall. "Since you're supposed to be taking a shower, I figured we could make it true, and a little fun."

The shower was soft and delicate, contrasting greatly with our ferocious the evening had been so far. After they were both wet, Spencer had lathered her hair with shampoo while Emily had run her soapy hands on his body. Then it was her turn to reach up and wash his hair. After they had rinsed each other, Emily turned around to enjoy the soothing hot water stream on her face. Spencer draped his arms around her bust. She folded hers over them, intertwining her fingers with his. Surrounded by the steam and the sound of water drops hitting the tiles, they closed their eyes and just reveled into this moment. Knowing it was the first of many to come.

After a while, they got out and silently dried each other with towels. Spencer then brushed her hair back before they moved to the bedroom and slipped under the covers flushed into each other. They could not keep their hands to themselves. Soon, the were touching and teasing each other, playing an implicit game who's goal was to see which one of them would cede first and have to have the other. Spencer started kissing his way down between Emily's thighs. He spread her legs and latched on her tasting the sweet nectar of her soft fruit. He feasted on her until he came close to his breaking point. He pulled away and flipped her on her side, reaching between her legs. He felt her drenched and ready for him. As he played with her, she pushed her behind against his pelvis. He bit down on her neck, in an effort to contain his urges. Emily gave up:

"I need you inside me… Please … " she panted.

Spencer was more than happy to oblige. He lined himself up with her, and attempted caressing her with his tip when she pushed down on him emitting a curse. Spencer smiled at the echo of his own thoughts, before burying his face into her neck again, biting and sucking on it. The different angle was almost too much for them both to bear. Emily fluttered around him like butterflies, calling his name louder and louder as she approached bliss. Spencer viciously sank his teeth in her shoulder as he came, taking her with him.

Their bodies still shivering, he licked her skin where he had visibly branded her, although he had permanently burned her the second his lips had touched hers. They lay there embedded into each other, until their heartbeats slowed back down to normal. A long moment passed during which neither one of them moved. And Spencer breathed into her ear.

"Are you asleep?"

"No" she answered

He paused. He did not know how to say what he wanted to say. But he knew he just had to get it out:

"It might be too soon but … I think I'm falling for you… In fact I think I fell for you a long time ago. I didn't want to admit it to myself until I thought I lost you. And then I couldn't get away from it anymore. But you were gone and…"

She turned to face him and placed her hand on his throat a gorgeous smile gracing her face.

"But I'm here now. And I think we have wasted enough time for anything to be too soon."

He kissed her, and held her in his arms, as though to assure himself this was really happening. They stayed like this until they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Thanks for the nice reviews! Here's the last part. It's a little later than I had promised, you know, blah blah -school, work- blah! It's quite short and there's a little more smut in there (I couldn't resist the urge). I hope you like it! Enjoy! **_

In the morning Emily woke up. If they were going to make it to JJ's for brunch she had to go home and Spencer had to go get his car. She placed a gentle kiss on his Adam's apple.

"Spencer?"

"Hmmm… say my name again" he said opening his eyes with a smile.

"We have to get up."

"Say it again."

She placed her lips next to his ear and murmured, "We have to get up … Spencer."

He rolled on top of her and pecked her on the lips.

"How about we stay in today?"

"I wouldn't like anything more but YOU have to go get your car and I have to go get changed so that WE can meet at JJ's for brunch in two hours."

"So I guess I don't get to hear you say "Spencer" until tonight." He answered pouting his petal soft lips.

"No, but I promise I'll make it up to you then." Emily said in her sensual voice.

She got up and started scanning the room for her clothes and underwear. Spencer sat up, his hungry eyes tracing her curvy naked body as she moved. Despite the fact that she was getting dressed, Spencer's eyes grew darker and darker with desire until he realized another part of his body was starting to grow as well. When Emily finished dressing, she walked back to the bed, and crawled up to him. She had retrieved his phone from his blazer's pocket and gave it to him.

"JJ sent you a text about brunch today. I have to go." She said before kissing him.

As she moved to stand up, Spencer grabbed her arm and kissed her passionately.

"So do I…" he said.

As she was trying to protest, his lips moved to her neck, silencing her. He moved his hands to remove her pants, but she had something else in minds. She gently slapped his hands away straddled him fully clothed. Her pants and the bed sheet stood between them but they felt every inch of each other nonetheless. Emily started grinding her hips against Spencer, feeling her self moisten at his contact. She began breathing words of encouragement in his ear, punctuating each phrase with his first name. As she felt herself close to coming, she started whispering his name and nothing else, licking or biting his earlobe each time.

"Spencer…. Spencer…"

He viciously bit down on her shoulder as he felt climax in his arms, and soon after he followed.

Panting, managed to say "You'll be the death of me Emily Prentiss. And I'll enjoy every minute of it." They both laughed. And stayed there slowly breathing back to Earth. When they were able to move again, Emily stood up and kissed him quickly before saying. "Now I'm really going. See you later."

She arrived before him at JJ and Will's. She managed to give anything away, blaming her tardiness on not hearing the alarm. After all she was the queen of compartmentalizing wasn't she. Spencer arrived about half an hour later with Rossi, having taken his time before going to Rossi's. Once there, he had knocked on his door and they had had coffee and talked about Emily's return, Rossi unaware of the little spring in Spencer's step and all over attitude before driving separately to JJ's. Within an hour, the whole team had arrived.

As they enjoyed the food, and good laughs, everyone noticed how relaxed Reid was around Emily and JJ again.

"So pretty boy is it all good or are we gonna have to get you drunk again?" Morgan said.

"Everything is … perfect." Spencer said with a smile. "Just perfect."

_**The End.**_


End file.
